Touch: After A While
by ZHoon
Summary: Jungwoo meyakini bahwa segelas yakult lemonade yang diberi toping es krim vanilla diatasnya dapat menghibur dirinya yang kelelahan, juga hatinya yang masih memendam kesal pada sesosok bebal tidak peka berpostur gorila. [ NCT 127 X WayV / Lucas X Jungwoo / Luwoo / Mention!Markhyuk & Johnten ]


**Zhoon present**

Touch : After a While

**Cast**

Kim Jungwoo

Wong 'Lucas' Yukhei aka Huang 'Lucas' Xuxi

**Support Cast**

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuk

**Mention**

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung

Seo'Johnny' Youngho

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul

Jung 'Jaehyun' Yunoh

Huang Renjun

Lee Jeno

Na Jaemin

Park Jisung

**Pair**

Main!LuWoo; MarkHyuck/MarkChan; JohnTen

**Standart desclaimer applied!**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

Jungwoo itu orangnya super super peka.

Sampai-sampai Jungwoo bisa tau bagaimana perasaan membernya hanya dengan memperhatikannya selama beberapa menit.

Dan hebatnya lagi setiap ia memperhatikan membernya maka tidak ada yang akan benar-benar merasa sedang diperhatikan.

Pada dasarnya Jungwoo memang pribadi yang tenang. Tepat seperti penggambaran Taeyong yang menyebutnya seperti bunga; _tenang_, kata Taeyong saat _interview_ NCT 2018 di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu.

Malam ini hati Jungwoo sebenarnya sedang tidak begitu baik karna ia cukup lelah dengan kelas vocal yang baru saja ia terima beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Meskipun berjalan dengan cukup lancar dan kelas yang ia dapat selesai dengan tuntas tanpa ada pekerjaan tambahan yang ia harus bawa ke asrama, Jungwoo cukup tersiksa dengan tenggorokannya yang mengering.

Meskipun begitu ia tetap menghampiri adiknya yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan saat sedang berjalan pulang.

"Donghyuk-_ah_!" Jungwoo menghampiri adik paling kecilnya yang terlihat merenggut di tengah-tengah ruang latihan menari sambil menatap ponselnya, kemudian memeluknya sambil mengintip dari balik helai silver adiknya. "Sedang apa?"

"Urgh... Mark _hyung_ bodoh." Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mendongak melihat yang lebih tua sebentar, kembali fokus pada ponselnya yang kini menampilkan sebuah percakapannya dengan salah seorang yang diberi nama kontaknya 'Mak-hyungie'.

Jungwoo melonggarkan pelukannya, mengubahnya menjadi rangkulan pada pundak adiknya, lalu menyaut pelan, "Dia tidak membalas?"

"Sudah satu jam berlalu dan dia masih tidak menjawab pesanku, _hyung_." Donghyuk mengeluh. "Bagaimana mungkin benda yang penting seperti ponsel tidak ia bawa kemana-mana."

Jungwoo tergelak, mengusap surai adiknya gemas, "kau juga harusnya tau seberapa penting ponsel bagi Minhyung, Ddongsukie. Dia bahkan lebih memilih membeli semangka dan membawanya ke Sungai Han untuk berkencan berdua, dengan semangkanya maksudku." ujarnya diselingi kata-kata jenaka untuk menaikan mood sang adik.

Donghyuk menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana. "Aku sedikit menyesal tidak mengajarkan betapa pentingnya ponsel untuk orang kolot seperti dia."

"Kenapa tidak?" Jungwoo bertanya penasaran.

Donghyuk memutar badannya dan menghadap kakaknya yang bongsor namun manis itu sambil tersenyum lebar, meringis pelan. "Takut malah dicuekin, _hyung_. Hehe.."

"_Aigoo_" Jungwoo melepas rangkulannya dan mencubit kedua pipi adiknya dengan gemas. "Coba tanya Youngho-_hyung_. Mungkin dia tau kemana perginya Mark."

"Baiklah. Johnny-_hyung_ dimana?"

"Tadi sih masih ada di resto, lantai 3. Sama Jaehyun-_hyung_."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, _hyung_!" Donghyuk melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Pintu ruang latihan itu tertutup pelan dan mengalihkan atensi Jungwoo pada ponselnya yang ia raih dari saku celananya.

Cklek!

"Ohiya, Jungwoo-_hyung_!" sebuah suara dari arah pintu mengagetkannya dan membuat pandangannya teralih pada sumber suara. Menemukan Donghyuk yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya dari daun pintu.

"Oh-Donghyuk. Kenapa, ada ketinggalan?"

"Besok _hyung_ sibuk tidak? mau ikut makan daging di tempat biasa? Dreamies rencananya mau pergi kesana besok malam, _hyung_. Mumpung libur. Terus katanya Jaemin kangen juga. Sudah lama tidak bertemu katanya." jelasnya panjang.

Jungwoo nampak berfikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk setelah beberapa detik. "Baiklah. Sudah lama juga tidak bertemu mereka."

Donghyuk terkekeh pelan. "Mereka mengadu di grup, _hyung_. Katanya setelah _hyung_ dan Lucas-_hyung_ pindah asrama, asrama mereka jadi sepi sekali. Tidak ada seru-nya kata Jaemin."

Jungwoo ikut terkekeh pelan. "Serius?"

"Katanya Jaemin hanya punya Jisung untuk dimainkan karna Jeno tidak asik, kalau mengganggu Renjun nanti dianya marah." Ujar Donghyuk sambil tergelak.

"Astaga, baiklah besok-besok aku mampir kesana. Kasihan sekali Nana, bisa lumutan dia."

Mereka berdua kembali tergelak sebelum akhirnya Donghyuk kembali melambaikan tangan dan kembali menutup pintu.

Setelah pintu itu kembali menutup, sebelah tangan Jungwoo yang terangkat tadi otomatis terkulai kebawah, kemudian Jungwoo menghela nafas berat ketika tiba-tiba lelah yang sempat ia lupakan kembali menumpu bahunya.

Yah, Jungwoo juga pada dasarnya itu pendengar dan penasehat yang baik. Dia bisa membantu orang lain dengan kata-katanya meskipun hanya sekedar untuk menaikan mood atau memberikan beberapa solusi yang dapat dipilih.

Mungkin dari luar Jungwoo memang terlihat lembut dan penyayang, _kind of clingy_ kadang, namun sebenarnya kalau memang kalian memperhatikan maka akan kalian lihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Jungwoo.

Terlepas dari wajahnya yang cantik dan figurnya yang langsing seperti perempuan, nyatanya Jungwoo itu orang yang cukup keras pada orang lain bahkan lebih keras lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Kalian mungkin ingat kalau Jeno pernah bercerita bahwa saat Jungwoo masih dalam masa pelatihan, ia membuat peserta pelatihan lain bersikap sopan pada Jeno yang juga masih berumur sangat muda saat itu. Dan kalian mungkin juga tau Jungwoo sering sekali merasa gelisah dan gugup karna pemikirannya yang membuatnya merasa takut tidak bisa menampilkan yang terbaik bagi orang-orang yang menonton pertunjukannya. Meskipun pada hasilnya, Jungwoo sudah menampilkan bagiannya dengan sangat baik, tetapi Jungwoo tetap merasa kurang puas dan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Semua membernya juga tau sekali tentang itu.

Pengalaman membuat Jungwoo tumbuh menjadi anak yang berhati-hati pada tingkahnya dan mengutamakan tata krama dengan baik. Menjadikannya figur yang anggun, tegas, namun penyayang.

Sifatnya juga yang sedikit komplikasi membuatnya menyenangkan dan disenangi membernya yang lain karena Jungwoo bisa menyesuaikan diri demi menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi tiap membernya.

Meskipun begitu ada kalanya ia butuh tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Namun karena hatinya yang bodoh, ia malah berlabuh pada seorang bebal yang sangat tidak peka, sering berbicara cadel karena lidahnya yang belum terbiasa, dan bertubuh seperti Hulkㅡ namun sialnya sangat tampan, apalagi senyumnya, _duh_!

Ya, Wong Yukhei alias Huang Xuxi alias Lucas bodoh (panggilan Jungwoo ketika ia benar-benar sudah akan meledak).

Astaga, sudah berapa lama si bebal itu tidak mengontaknya? apa debutnya di China benar-benar menyita waktunya? bahkan Ten saja masih sering mengontak Johnny ketika mereka sedang tour di Amerika.

_Jungwoo kan juga ingin__ㅡ_

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Menghela nafas berat.

Awas saja bocah bebal itu. Kalau sampai Lucas mengontak, ia cukein habis-habisan. Titik.

Jungwoo menatap jam yang tertera pada ponselnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar yang kain gordennya terbuka sepenuhnya. Sepertinya Donghyuk lupa menutupnya.

Ia melangkah mendekat. Meraih gorden itu sambil memperhatikan langit malam kota Seoul yang terlihat indah. Ruang latihannya yang berada pada lantai cukup tinggi di gedung agensinya ini menampilkan lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul dengan indah. Membuatnya hanyut dalam sesaat sampai sebuah getaran pada ponselnya merebut atensinya.

'Xu-bodoh-xi' _is calling..._

(nama kontaknya baru ia ganti beberapa hari yang lalu karena merasa kesal)

_Sialan_, batin Jungwoo.

"Halo?"

_"Jungwoo-_hyung_?_" Jungwoo menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak berteriak meskipun hatinya sudah cukup lelah.

"Ya, kenapa?" dia balas singkat. Masih bertahan dengan image yang ia bangun demi sebuah pembalasan dendam.

_"Hm, tidak apa. Hanya rindu."_

Jungwoo tercekat.

_Lucas brengsek. Bebal sialan,_ Batinnya nelangsa.

Jungwo yang masih menata hatinya yang sedang campur aduk antara kesal dan rindu itu tidak membalas sampai Lucas kembali berbicara.

_"Hyung sudah makan? aku sedang makan di__ㅡ__"_

"Hm. Sudah." potongnya pendek. Membuat orang diseberangnya terdiam selama beberapa detik. Terdengar beberapa suara berisik yang ia yakini sebagai suara gaduh dari restoran yang sedang disinggahi Lucas.

_"Hyung sedang dimana?" _Lucas kembali bertanya.

Jungwoo kembali meraih gorden putih dihadapannya dan menariknya ke sisi satu lagi. Menutup kaca besar itu sambil menjawab, "di ruang latihan. Sudah mau pulang."

Jungwoo menunggu balasan, sesekali mendengar Lucas yang tengah berbicara pada seseorang dalam bahasa china yang tidak ia pahami.

_"Baiklah. Hati-hati pulangnya. Langsung ke asrama jangan keluyuran terus."_ Jungwoo bisa mendengar orang diseberang sana terkekeh pelan. _"Sampai jumpa, _hyung_!"_

Tut... Tut...

"HAH?!" Jungwoo reflek berteriak pada ponselnya. Menatap layar ponselnya yang kini menampilkan background foto percakapannya yang bersama Lucas dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Demi cacing besar Alaska! Si bebal itu bahkan hanya menelfon selama kurang dari 5 menit!

"Lucas sialan! Sushi basi! Gorila bebal! Urgh!" Bibir Jungwoo maju sampai batas maksimalnya. Menghembuskan nafas gusar lalu meraih saklar lampu yang dekat dengan pintu dan menekannya dengan keras. Ia meraih gagang pintu, membukanya dan menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar hingga timbul suara berdentum yang cukup keras.

Jungwoo tidak peduli. Jungwoo sedang TIDAK INGIN peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan adalah sekarang ia butuh minuman manis untuk hatinya yang sudah berdarah-darah dan otaknya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Titik.

**.o0o.**

Jungwoo menyeruput minumannya dengan pelan. Terlepas dari keinginannya yang ingin minuman manis, Jungwoo pada akhirnya malah memilih yakult lemonade yang diberi toping es krim vanilla diatasnya. Pilihannya berubah ketika ia tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya pada tulisan lemon yang tertera pada buku menu cafe yang tidak jauh dari taman dekat asrama.

Jungwoo menghampiri sebuah ayunan taman yang membelakangi sebuah pohon besar dengan lampu taman yang menggantung di dahannya.

Jungwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada rantai, menatap langit malam kota Seoul yang bertaburan bintangㅡ meskipun tidak banyak, sambil menyeruput minumannya dengan tenang.

Jungwoo suka sekali dengan langit. Apalagi yang bertaburan bintang. Indah sekali lihatnya.

Hal sesederhana itu dengan mudahnya membuat ia tersenyum. Belum lagi dengan kehadiran bulan menambah keindahan langit malam kota Seoul yang mulai lenggang akibat jam sudah menunjukan pukul duabelas malam.

Jungwoo merapatkan kaki. Angin malam menyelinap diantaranya. Sedikit membuatnya kedinginan meskipun sedang musim panas.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali merasakan ketenangan malam, akan lebih baik apabila ia memutar beberapa lagu yang sesuai. Maka dari itu Jungwoo meraih ponsel dan juga sebuah kotak putih dari saku belakang celananya, mengeluarkan Airpods dan memasang ke kedua telinganya.

Jungwoo masih betah menatap langit sampai-sampai merasakan sesuatu menggelitik telinganya dan ia dapati seseorang mengambil sebelah Airpods putihnya. Jungwoo sontak terkejut dan berdiri, bersiap menangkap penjahat gila yang mencuri barangnya.

Nyatanya bukan penjahat gila yang ia temukan. Ia malah menemukan seorang gorila sialan yang sedang tersenyum begitu lebar menatapnya.

"ASTAGAㅡLucas?!" ujarnya setengah berteriak. Jungwoo menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berusaha ia lupakan malah mendatanginya dengan senyuman lebar yang bodohㅡtapi sialnya tetap tampan.

"Hai, cantik." ujar pria bersurai coklat itu dengan kekehan dibibir.

Jungwoo mendelik, menaham marah yang tidak terlihat marah pada wajahnya. Malah terlihat renggutan yang menggemaskan.

"Namaku Kim Jungwoo dan aku tidak cantik!" ketusnya. "Matamu sudah rabun sepertinya. Karena terlalu lama hilang dari Korea, _huh_?"

Lucas yang mendengar renggutan itu tertawa pelan. Ia memutar badannya menghadap pria blonde yang kini melipat tangannya di dada. "Mungkin benar, _hyung_. Karena sekarang aku malah melihatmu menjadi semakin lebih cantik dari sebelum aku pergi. Bagaimana ini?"

Jungwoo tersentak, telinganya spontan memerah dan pipinya menimbulkan rona tipis berwarna merah muda. Jungwoo sampai berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar langit malam menenggelamkan telinganya yang terasa terbakar saat ini. "Ba-Bagaimana apanya?! Mana ku tau! Memang apa peduli ku?"

Lucas masih tertawa ketika ia meraih pergelangan tangan Jungwoo. Menariknya agar terlepas dari lipatan dan mendekatkan tubuh kurus itu kepadanya.

"Masih marah?" Lucas bertanya dengan nada lembut. Membuat Jungwoo kembali salah tingkah.

"S-siapa yang marah? Kau aneh! Jangan berkata seperti itu, geli!" Jungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, kemudian menyeruput minumnya yang tersisa es batu dengan rakus.

Keduanya lalu terdiam sejenak. Lucas juga menyeruput kopi yang dibawanya perlahan. Jungwoo yang merasa canggung akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kau- sejak kapan disini?"

"Astaga, benar ternyata _hyung_ tidak tau aku pulang ke Korea hari ini. Aku kecewa, _hyung_. Sungguh. Bahkan sudah banyak sekali foto-foto kami di bandara tadi siang. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau sementara di SNS sedang ramai?" ujarnya dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku bahkan tidak membuka SNS sama sekali hari ini, bagaimana mungkin aku tau kalau kau juga tidak memberi kabar!" Jungwoo berujar membela. Kembali memajukan bibirnya.

"Padahal tadi aku menelfon dan bilang sedang makan di resto biasa, _loh_."

"M-mana ku tau kau sedang makan di Korea."

"_Lagian_ main potong-potong aja."

_Checkmate_!

"Urgh.. Sialan!"

Rasanya Jungwoo ingin pulang saja daripada bertemu dengan Lucas membuatnya tambah naik tensi. Namun ketika ia hendak membalikan tubuhnya, ia malah ditarik mendekat dan membuatnya kakinya terhuyung menuju Lucas. Tau-tau kini ia telah berada pada pelukan lelaki besar berambut coklat ini.

Jungwoo bisa merasakan dua buah lengan merayap dan melingkari pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat. Mentransfer sejumlah kehangatan yang kini menjalari tubuhnya. Pria bongsor didepannya menghirup perpotongan lehernya, menciptakan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan dan menghangatkan.

"_You know_, _hyung_? _I missed you so much_!" Jungwoo mendengar lelaki disebelahnya berbisik rendah. Mau tak mau membuat Jungwoo mengulum senyum dan balas memeluk tubuh besar dihadapannya serapat yang ia bisa. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Lucas, sedikit berjinjit, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lengannya dan bahu lebar pria itu. Jemarinya meremas surai coklat itu pelan. Menyampaikan kegundahan hatinya yang sedari tadi ia simpan dan berharap pria didepannya memahaminya.

Jungwoo dapat merasakan Lucas mengecup sisi kepalanya lama. Seakan menjawab harapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya pelukan itu terurai, namun Lucas masih setia meneggerkan kedua lengan itu di pinggangnya. Jungwoo agaknya tidak perduli, lebih memilih memandangi wajah indah pria di hadapannya.

Jungwoo mengedip sekali disaat yang bersamaan dengan Lucas mengecup bibir tebalnya sekilas.

"Karena _hyung_ sudah tidak marah, ayo pulang." Lucas menggenggam tangannya yang bebas kemudian menariknya lembut.

Seulas senyum tersampir di bibirnya.

Jungwoo memang tidak bisa marah pada gorila bebalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.End.**

**Author's Note :**

Datang lagi membawa ff Luwoo hohoho

AYO KITA LESTARIKAN LUWOO!

Btw kok di preview bandara Jungwoo makin ganteng ya? ;;;A;;;

berasa kaya cowok cuek dingin gitu-OMG!

**.**

**.**

**.OMAKE.**

"Kenapa kesini?" Jungwoo menatap pria dihadapannya dengan bingung. Sementara pria besar itu sibuk menekan beberapa nomor sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu apartemen miliknya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama beberapa bulan.

"Lucas?" panggil Jungwoo lagi. Pria itu mendorong masuk pintu apartemennya sambil menarik Jungwoo masuk ke dalam.

Lucas membalikan badannya dan menyeringai menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Untuk bersenang-senang tentu saja!"

_Oh, God. Selamatkan aku dari gorila mesum ini!_


End file.
